


В гостях у сказки | Visiting a fairy tale (new version)

by Mill Davidson (Radayra)



Series: Lusya M. Theory | Теория Люси М. [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Bad Ending, F/M, Вымышленные существа, Как ориджинал, Магический реализм, ОЖП - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, ООС, Отклонения от канона, Попаданчество, Юмор, кроссовер, постканон, преканон, романтика, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radayra/pseuds/Mill%20Davidson
Summary: О проблемах воздействия чая на внеземных гостей.About the problems of tea's impact on extraterrestrial guests.
Relationships: Amarantha & Merula, Guest/Amarantha, Амаранта & Мерула, Гость/Амаранта
Series: Lusya M. Theory | Теория Люси М. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789954





	В гостях у сказки | Visiting a fairy tale (new version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [В гостях у сказки | Visiting a fairy tale (old version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222260) by [Mill Davidson (Radayra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radayra/pseuds/Mill%20Davidson). 



> https://sun9-57.userapi.com/c855120/v855120355/1f6ecf/f7u_qw3ivmg.jpg — обложка (cover).
> 
> https://vk.com/misundayrang?w=wall-170418694_741%2Fall — иллюстрации и мемесы к фику от соавтора (Мари_Мороз) :D  
> https://vk.com/misundayrang?w=wall-170418694_741%2Fall — illustrations and memes for fanfiction from the co-author (she's not yet on ao3) :D
> 
> Больше об этом и остальных моих фанфиках (и не только) — https://vk.com/misundayrang  
> More about this and the rest of my fanfiction (and not only) — https://vk.com/misundayrang (however, everything is in Russian, so if you know it, you can learn a lot of useful and interesting things about my works, and if not — just look at the arts :)
> 
> Убедительная просьба нигде не публиковать мою работу без моего ведома.  
> Please don't publish my work anywhere without my permission.
> 
> Hey, guys! Would you like to see this and my other works in English? Leave comments — support me! :)

Сквозь пелену полумрака в комнату пробился единственный тонкий лучик света. Девушка поежилась и открыла один глаз, убедившись, что время и без того недолгого сна уже закончилось.

Она выглянула в окно — туманное холодное утро было всегда одинаковым. Непонятно, как солнце вообще замечало этот одинокий покосившийся дом в глухой чаще леса. В любом случае, оно не слишком радовало хозяйку лачуги. В ее обители всегда было очень холодно, но девушка уже привыкла.

Спустя годы она свыклась со всем. С силами, окружением, новой жизнью. Даже с такими отвратительными жилищными условиями. Для той, кого люди невзлюбили с самого ее появления, тут самое место, а ведьм народ не жаловал веками.

Юная Амаранта не плакала. Свое имя она взяла от цветка, что лежал в ее руках, когда она очнулась здесь. Амарант имеет чудное свойство лечить тех, кто ему приглянется, и отравлять недостойных. Как и сама колдунья. Ей были подвластны любые недуги, но теперь она живет в самой глуши Гравити Флайт, отверженная, одинокая.

Она жаждала выбраться отсюда. Потому и принялась варить зелья. Сначала выходило плохо, но с каждым разом умения возрастали. Эликсиры все равно не могли помочь ей. После того, как Амаранта осознала свою беспомощность, появился Бог, Красноокая Дева, что создала этот мир, и завязалась неравная битва, в которой чародейка стала Смертью. Она забирала людей, их жизни, подпитывая свою и став, наконец, сильнее. Когда Бог исчез так же внезапно, как и появился, на травницу из леса открыли охоту самые смелые из всего Гравити Флайт. Но никто не мог зайти в чащобу, где пряталась Ами — все, как один, пропадали. Люди осели в страхе, надеясь, что когда-нибудь она сама появится и тогда-то ее точно уничтожат. Но девушка больше никогда никуда не выходила.

Слухи о лесной ведьме быстро распространились. Вскоре к шатенке пришла единственная, кто смог найти дорогу к ней в дом и остаться в живых — женщина, изгнанная из города за пугающую способность обращаться в огромного ворона. Изможденная, израненная, она упала у дверей, но продолжала жить благодаря уходу Амаранты.

Мерула хотела стать ее ученицей, но одичавшая жестокая ворожея в учителя явно не годилась. Чтобы ее не постигла судьба всех предыдущих смертных, попавших к сероглазой, оборотень согласился на сделку — она стала слугой ведьмы взамен на собственную жизнь.

С тех пор таинственная дева и ее грозный черный ворон стали причиной кошмаров жителей города, что исчезали по одному.

Который раз поняв это, Ами вздохнула. Она не хотела ничего подобного с самого начала. Нежелание вредить людям и стало причиной ее первой смерти.

Попытки побега она не прекращала. Слегка проведя по волосам щеткой, девушка схватила пустые склянки и направилась в кухню, где постоянно стоял разноцветный, порой опасный для смертных пар от непрекращающихся зелий. Этим утром слуга улетела на охоту раньше, и шатенка вновь осталась одна. Не теряя времени, она принялась ставить котлы на огонь и бросать туда первые ингредиенты.

Из-за своих сил, а может, просто из-за хорошего слуха, она отлично знала, что происходит не только в, но и около дома, и сейчас у девушки было странное ощущение. Оно усилилось, как только на улице раздался страшный грохот.

Выбежав за дверь, Амаранта ахнула.

В куче, еще недавно являвшейся несколькими глиняными цветочными горшками, наполненными землей, лежало нечто, что нельзя было охарактеризовать ни как одно известное миру живое существо. Оно перетекало, как нечто тягучее, но не было похоже на животное, имея в себе и человеческие черты. Среди них можно было разглядеть подобие лица с лишними бесформенными ртами, руки, крылья, глаза... К тому же оно шипело и булькало, что несказанно напугало сероглазую.

Впав на несколько секунд в ступор, она отпрянула назад, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что с этим делать. Незаметно для себя она перестала дышать, пока, наконец, не вдохнула полной грудью и судорожно начала оглядываться, чтобы понять, единственный ли это ее "гость". Когда же травница вновь повернулась, прямо перед ней стоял человек, глядя на нее в упор. 

Мужчина, оказавшийся обладателем ярких зеленых глаз, которые переливались всеми цветами радуги, словно пара дорогих самоцветов, и весьма длинных блестящих волос, молчал. Девушка быстро отметила его бледность и какую-то болезненную худобу. Облачен пришелец был в белоснежный костюм, режущий своей чистотой глаза. Вся эта фигура, на голову-две превышающая саму хозяйку лачуги, нагоняла немалое волнение на окончательно потерявшую дар речи Ами.

— Любопытно, — вдруг произнес незнакомец, наконец выпрямившись и отвернувшись от колдуньи лишь для того, чтобы оглядеть ее хибару. — Очень любопытно.

Ворожея, постояв еще минутку, нахмурилась. Кем бы ни было это существо, упавшее с небес, на них же оно унесло и ее любимые цветы, оставив в напоминание лишь черепки горшков и съеживающиеся стебельки. Такого она потерпеть не могла.

— Извините, уважаемый, но не хотите мне возместить ущерб?

Человек обернулся, и ведьма вздрогнула. Перехватив его вопросительный взгляд, она добавила тише и уже не так дерзко, указывая пальцем на обломки:

— Горшки.

Незнакомец склонил голову набок, будто искренне не понимал, о чем ему говорят, а потом переспросил весьма удивленно:

— Какие горшки? Вы о той горе мусора?

Сейчас Ами хотела только одного — отправить этого наглеца вслед за цветами. Однако уловив настрой девушки, гость широко улыбнулся. Амаранта заметила в этом что-то знакомое: эмоции давались ему через силу. Улыбка выглядела так, словно ее натянули пальцами, в глазах же не было никакого отблеска.

— О, это просто шутка, не обижайтесь, мисс.

Она начала подозревать многое. Первой мыслью было, что ее старый треугольный знакомый решил навестить сие местечко, но эти двое не выглядели похожими. Ни внешне, ни ощущениями. Но все же какая-то связь была, по крайней мере нельзя было этого отрицать.

Естественно, так просто шатенка спросить об этом не могла, да и сказывался недосып, потому она лишь присвистнула.

— Добро пожаловать... — ворожея приоткрыла дверь, боясь, что ее обычная резкость по отношению к гостям здесь не подойдет.

Мужчина ничего не сказал, лишь смерил Амаранту очередным нечитаемым взглядом, а затем так же молча вошел в дом. Как только это случилось, травница смогла разглядеть цвет его волос. Они слабо и переливчато светились, были довольно темными, хотя и светлее русых, но из-за свечения некоторые пряди казались и вовсе золотыми. По его лицу нельзя было понять, о чем он думал. Злился он, веселился ли, может быть, скучал? Сероглазую не покидала мысль, что он просто рассчитывал, какую эмоцию выказать исходя из ситуации.

Девушка зашла следом, захлопнув дверь и борясь с желанием закрыться на замок, хотя какой в этом был смысл?

— Здесь уютно, — пробормотал гость, вертя в руке какой-то засушенный цветок. — Вы давно тут живете?

Внезапный комплимент от незнакомца слегка смутил чародейку, но эти слова заставили ее при этом заметно помрачнеть.

— Очень давно, — хмуро отозвалась она и принялась искать стул для гостя. — Около тринадцати лет.

Табурет нашелся, и девица услужливо пододвинула его к столу, даже не представляя, что делать дальше.

— Довольно долгий срок, — кивнул мужчина, даже не взглянув на предложенное место. Его явно больше интересовали засушенные растения и цветы, развешанные в комнате. — И я полагаю, что все эти тринадцать лет вы выглядели так же.

Ами снова вздрогнула, но, сжав зубы, опустилась на свой стул. За последние месяцы она не разговаривала ни с кем, кроме Мерулы, которая хорошей собеседницы из себя не представляла. В голове все навязчивее стала звучать идея спровадить этого чудика если не на тот свет, то хотя бы из дому точно.

— Предлагаю это не обсуждать, — она хотела сварить что-то вроде чая, но ядовитые и горькие травы гостю явно бы не пришлись по вкусу. Хотя, как вариант побыстрее избавиться от столь неоднозначной персоны, Амаранту это привлекало. 

— Позвольте поинтересоваться, какими судьбами вы в этой пародии на Гравити Фолз?

До новой информации девушка была жадна, ведь это, помимо создания настоек, было хорошим развлечением в лесной тиши.

Лицо гостя снова притворно вытянулось. Он все же сел на предложенное место, огляделся, подтверждая свое недоумение, и спросил:

— Где, простите? — а затем, немного помолчав, добавил: — А какая это планета, если не секрет?

Сперва травница подумала, что над ней издеваются, но по виду гостя сложно было сказать, что он шутит — мужчина казался очень взволнованным, и Ами вдруг осознала, что это — единственная не фальшивая эмоция. Но понять, что же его заставило так нервничать, она по-прежнему не могла.

— Мы... на Земле.

Зеленоглазый замер, задумавшись на мгновенье, и кивнул. Никто не знает, какие мысли крутились в его голове в тот момент. Бросив короткий взор на хозяйку дома, он улыбнулся, а затем так же внезапно отвернулся и тихо пробормотал что-то про детей и то, как они его раздражают. Наконец, спустя минуту, он вновь обратился к девушке, облокотившись о стол:

— Пожалуй, мне стоит объясниться, — хоть лицо мужчины и было спокойным, голос его дрожал. — На самом деле я вовсе не из этих мест, даже не из этой вселенной. Мой родной мир довольно далек отсюда, и... — он как-то театрально вздохнул. — Я совершенно не знаю, что мне делать!

Ворожея хмыкнула. Ситуация была все еще непонятна, но весьма интересна. Лишь напускные физиономии мужчины начинали ее выводить.

— Зачем тогда было появляться в такой дали? — холодно поинтересовалась она, поставив ковш с водой на огонь и закладывая в свободный кувшин заварку для будущего чая.

— Дело в том, что я явился сюда не просто так, а по очень важному делу. Возможно, лишь вы сможете мне помочь.

— И как же? — словно нарочно девушка сделала паузы между всеми словами, растягивая фразу довольно пугающе.

В ответ на это новый знакомый Амаранты лишь тихо усмехнулся, оголив острые клыки. Действие это должно было скрывать в себе тонкую угрозу, достаточную, чтобы осадить, но не отпугнуть.

— Я пришел в ваш мир, двигаясь по следу из осколков энергии, оставленных моей... дочерью.

Девушка вдруг горько вздохнула.

— Я не видела здесь никого подобного. Даже сидя в этом замшелом углу, я знаю многое. Порой о некоторых вещах не ведает сам местный Бог. Но все же... — она потянулась за ковшом с закипевшей водой, — ... что с ней случилось? Ее кто-то похитил?

— Ах, если бы! — фыркнул зеленоглазый, заправив за ухо непослушную прядь. — Она сама сбежала.

Амаранта усмехнулась и почувствовала нечто близкое с этими двумя. В конце концов, _она тоже когда-то бросила свою семью._

— Представляю, как это страшно. Мой побег из родного дома привел к последствиям, которые можно видеть прямо сейчас, — колдунья разгладила складки на платье и повернулась к гостю. — Правда, убежала я в том же возрасте, в каком осталась и по сей день, а что насчет вашей девочки? Может, она более удачлива.

Повисла тишина. Лицо мужчины не выражало ничего, будто маска, приросшая к черепу, и только взгляд зарождал сомнения в том, что незнакомец, сидевший перед Ами, был все еще живым. Вот только описать ту бурную смесь эмоций, что застыла в глубоких омутах изумрудных глаз, было невозможно. Наконец, собеседник вновь улыбнулся какой-то совсем пугающей улыбкой.

— А вот тут всплывает главная проблема. Ноа — моей дочурке, — пять лет.

Сероглазая застыла на месте, не зная, нужно ли ей сдерживаться при таком посетителе, или же он поймет. Однако она все равно не смогла сдержать смеха, схватившись за край стола и мелодично захихикав, запрокинув голову набок.

— Пять? — она думала, что ослышалась.

Девушка, дав волю веселью, слегка побаивалась смотреть на светловолосого, поэтому поскорее засуетилась и залила кипятком сухие листья. Повис душистый, терпкий аромат, но нужно было подождать еще хотя бы пять минут, пока чай настоится.

— Извините... — она снова подавила смешок. — В лесу ничего не происходит, да и город не лучше. Боже... Пять лет! Ох уж эта молодежь, не правда ли?

Колдунья неуверенно взглянула в глаза собеседнику, к своему удивлению обнаружив, что его лицо выражало более чем миролюбивый настрой. Ее гость мягко улыбался и внимательно разглядывал лицо своей новой знакомой, вероятно, получая немалое удовольствие от их недолгого общения. Это не могло не радовать.

Однако поняв, что Ами заметила его интерес, мужчина поспешил отвести свой искрящийся взгляд в сторону и, смущенно кашлянув в кулак, решил все же нарушить вдруг возникшую тишину:

— Ну, Ноа всегда была в некотором роде _особенной_ девочкой.

Девушка облегченно выдохнула, но не стала больше ничего уточнять. Ей показалось, что напиток уже готов, потому, не мудрствуя лукаво, она достала чашку, едва ли не единственную в доме, и полезла за сахарницей.

— Вам с сахаром? Или, может, предпочитаете соль... — шатенка никак не могла найти нужные баночки, зато солонку приметила сразу.

— Предпочитаю послаще, но можно и просто так, — пожал плечами зеленоглазый, качнувшись на стуле.

Воздух вновь наполнился тишиной. Мужчина с любопытством рассматривал тонкие царапины, узором покрывающие поверхность стола. Наконец, Амаранта подала гостю чай и отошла обратно к полкам. Светловолосый взглянул на предложенную коричневатую жидкость и взял чашку в руки, вот только пить из нее он явно не спешил.

— Вы жалеете о том, что оказались здесь? — вдруг произнес он с неуверенной улыбкой, тем самым нарушив молчание.

Чародейка не решалась ответить. Пусть она и не могла выразить все внешне, но в душе закручивался целый водоворот чувств — страх, заинтересованность, смятение...

— К... Конечно, — она приложила руки к груди и отвела взгляд куда-то к потолку. Весь ее вид выражал чистую скорбь, она будто собиралась разразиться рыданиями, но держалась, и дрогнувший голос только подтверждал тяжесть состояния. — Я готова хоть душу продать, лишь бы вернуться домой. Хотя... Практически этим путем я и оказалась здесь, так что приходится искать выход самой.

— Оу, — выдохнул гость, вскинув брови. — Ну, пожалуй, я могу понять ваши чувства. Я бы тоже многое отдал за то, чтобы найти Ноа.

Зеленоглазый задумчиво замолчал, отводя взор от шатенки, и неожиданно усмехнулся:

— Знаете, если так подумать, то между вами много общего...

Он произнес эти слова довольно тихо, а затем поднялся со своего места и шагнул в сторону Амаранты, странно улыбаясь. В глазах мужчины промелькнуло что-то пугающе темное, и он замер всем телом, сложив руки за спиной.

— Хотите сбежать, и не важно от чего: от тяжестей жизни, от опасностей или, хах... от всего мира. Правда, должен признать, что на различия тоже сложно не обратить внимания. Ведь... вы бежите от самой себя, в каком бы облике не находились, в каком бы мире не жили, а Ноа... А впрочем, не важно.

Светловолосый весело подмигнул чародейке и пристроился рядом, приобняв ее за плечо.

— Я лишь хотел сказать, что вы очаровательны, мисс Амаранта, и мне действительно жаль, что я не могу задержаться в вашем доме — в вашем мире, — на более долгий срок.

Ворожея слушала, затаив дыхание, и понимала, что ничего ответить не может — похоже, снова ее сковал ступор.

И вдруг словно разряд тока прошел через ее тело. В этих словах, таких теплых и приятных, было что-то острое, как игла, пронзившая слух.

— Откуда... вы знаете мое имя? — девушка подозрительно прищурилась, медленно убрав чужую руку с плеча.

От взгляда девушки не укрылось то, как напряглось тело мужчины, и как вдруг забегали его изумрудные глаза.

— Я... Я назвал вас по имени? — он нервно усмехнулся и поспешил отстраниться от сероглазой. — Не припоминаю подобного. Вам, наверное, показалось!

Однако травница не могла ошибиться. Она ясно и четко услышала свое имя в речах, которые начали потихоньку туманить ее разум.

— Нет, — она уперла руки в боки, — мне никак не могло показаться.

Несмотря на то, что в лачуге всегда было прохладно, Амаранта кожей ощутила какой-то особенный холодок. Возможно, причиной был гость, становившийся все более пугающим. Правда, нельзя было сказать точно, что страшило в мужчине сейчас сильнее: неожиданно почерневшие волосы и глаза или же тому виной была жуткая улыбка, растянувшаяся на его лице.

— Вы в этом так уверены? — вдруг произнес новый знакомый чародейки, невольно заставив ту вздрогнуть. — Ведь я абсолютно _уверен_ , что не произносил его.

Однако угроза, повисшая в воздухе, исчезла так же мгновенно, как и появилась, стоило лишь молодому человеку отвернуться от колдуньи. А спустя минуту он уже вновь сидел за столом, все так же не выпуская чашку с чаем из рук.

— Хотя, может и назвал, кто знает, ха-ха!

Ворожея могла только удивленно водить по комнате взглядом, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Вместе с этим она поняла, что гость ни разу не сделал глоток.

Указывать на это девушка не стала, решив не накалять больше обстановку.

— А как же зовут вас?

— Меня? — мужчина, глаза которого вновь приобрели изумрудный оттенок, удивленно моргнул, а затем состроил смущенное лицо. — Ах, точно, я же не представился... Простите за столь неподобающий поступок!

Теперь уже светловолосый поднялся из-за стола и протянул раскрытую ладонь в сторону Амаранты.

— Мое имя — Мишэль Элла, приятно познакомиться.

Травница не знала, стоит ли ей представляться, но руку пожала. А может, ей правда просто показалось?

— Амаранта, — понизив голос, ответила она.

В ответ Мишэль лишь мягко улыбнулся, отпустил руку девушки и, заправив прядь своих волос за ухо, вернулся за стол. Напиток все также оставался в его руках нетронутым, что, конечно, начинало изрядно раздражать. Хотя, возможно, причиной также было странное поведение незваного гостя с его постоянными скачками настроения от сладко-дружелюбного до остро-агрессивного, даже опасного. Угрожающего.

— Волшебный напиток! — не без доли восторга протянул Элла, покручивая треклятую чашку в руках.

— Спасибо, — процедила колдунья. — Я старалась. Но я была бы не против, если бы вы его все-таки попробовали.

— О, правда? — невинно хлопая ресничками усмехнулся мужчина. — Я вполне удовлетворен его запахом и внешним видом.

— Вы мне не доверяете? — вскинула брови отшельница.

— Это вполне естественно — не доверять первому встречному незнакомцу, — фыркнул светловолосый. — Может, вы подали мне яд или какое-нибудь снотворное?.. Кто знает, вдруг вы _настолько_ отчаялись, живя в одиночестве?

Брови девушки поползли все выше.

— Я говорю — мужчину вам надо, Амаранта. Молодого, крепкого... желательно обладающего огромным запасом сил.

Травница не знала, что в итоге ее так возмутило, но, не выдержав, она подошла к Мишэлю, выхватила кружку у него из рук и сделала огромный глоток.

— Спасибо вам за понимание, — прищурилась она. — Но мужчинам тут не место, как и в принципе любому существу.

— Жаль, я бы с большим удовольствием остался тут на некоторое время.

Ами фыркнула и, забрав чашку, вылила ее содержимое в ближайшую пустую тару и посыпала сверху серебряным порошком.

— Сделаю из этого _настоящее_ снотворное, — проворчала девушка.

После она повернулась обратно к Элле, выражая явную обеспокоенность.

— Кстати говоря о существах — вы, вроде бы, искали дочь? Что-то не особо торопитесь, — едко заметила ведьма.

— Кого?

— Вашу дочь, Ноа.

— Ах да, точно-точно... — нервно рассмеялся Мишэль и огляделся. — Дочь, конечно... дочь.

Девушка понимала, что что-то тут нечисто, и она явно дотронулась до той темы, которую трогать не следовало бы.

— Мне кажется, или вы чего-то не договариваете? — победно улыбнувшись, хмыкнула Амаранта.

На долю секунды девице показалось, что время остановилось и все звуки мира вдруг утихли, оставляя внутри неприятное чувство пустоты и отчаяния. Краски поблекли, запахи улетучились, и лишь взгляд пары ледяных изумрудных глаз, впивающихся в самую глубину сознания, остался все таким же выразительным и ярким. Казалось, будто что-то в одно мгновение треснуло и рассыпалось, однако в следующую секунду все стало таким же, каким было всегда.

Чародейка рвано выдохнула и осмотрелась. Ничего в комнате не изменилось, все тот же аромат сушеных трав, все те же цветы, развешанные повсюду, все та же хижина... И гость, сидящий за столом, однако теперь уже без своей натянутой дружелюбной улыбки. Впрочем, его лицо теперь вовсе не выражало ни единой эмоции. Совсем ничего.

— Хм, пожалуй, мне стоило ожидать подобного исхода, — монотонно проговорил светловолосый, принимая чуть более вальяжную позу. — Хотите что-то узнать? Не думаю, что вы о многом догадались за время нашего с вами разговора. Все же... врать о наличии дочери в тот момент, когда у тебя в принципе не было семьи, действительно тяжеловато.

Выслушав это откровение, Ами поймала себя на мысли, что не так уж гость и был ей противен.

— Ну, тогда зачем вы искали... Ноа, кажется?

— Потому что она является оружием, которое могло бы помочь в свершении моей мести, — пожал плечами мужчина и вздохнул. — Правда, я не ожидал, что она может быть настолько сильной, чтобы бежать от меня, прыгая из вселенной во вселенную...

— Мести? — дернув плечами, ахнула колдунья.

— Да, так уж вышло, что меня убили, и теперь я немного "сломан". Мне это, конечно же, не особо нравится, так что я решил добиться справедливости, так сказать, своими руками.

— Меня тоже убили, — вздохнула девушка и вдруг хихикнула. — Точнее, было еще хуже — заставили убить саму себя. Я оказалась не в том месте не в то время и вовсе не подумала о своих родных. Бросила их, даже не попрощавшись. И я очень хочу увидеть их вновь.

— Ох, вот как, — слабо улыбнулся Мишэль и вновь поднялся на ноги, прохаживаясь по тесному пространству комнаты. — Что ж, меня убили куда более подлым образом: пронзили копьем в спину, а затем сожгли, используя святой огонь, из-за чего я не смог переродиться в старом обличье, а мой источник энергии обрел трещину... — он вдруг замолчал и обернулся в сторону колдуньи. — Не особо интересная история, на мой взгляд.

У их проблем был общий корень — предательство, и это тронуло девушку еще больше.

— Мне... так жаль, — она приложила руку ко рту. — Но кто же убил вас?

Мужчина вдруг грустно рассмеялся, убирая непослушные пряди со своего лица.

— Сестра, — тихо ответил Элла и окинул колдунью пустым взглядом.

— Как же ужасно... — Амаранта подобралась немного ближе. — А это была вся ваша семья?

— Была.

— И теперь вы чувствуете себя одиноко?

Амаранта выпытывала это вовсе не для злорадства, нет — ей лишь хотелось найти еще нить общего и больше не чувствовать себя единственной непонятой и брошенной.

— Ну, в данную секунду не так сильно, — усмехнулся гость, заглядывая чародейке в глаза.

Ами сложила руки и опустила взгляд, чувствуя, что если все же встретится глазами с мужчиной, то примет оттенок цветка в ее волосах — аловато-пунцовый.

— Спасибо... — не понимая, зачем, поблагодарила она.

— Вы очаровательны, мисс Амаранта.

Мужчина нежно улыбнулся ворожее и со странной осторожностью склонился к ней, едва касаясь ее губ своими.

Что бы светловолосый ни собирался сделать, он был прерван. Раздался громкий свист тяжелых крыльев за окном, и уже через секунду хозяйку закрывала женщина в черном одеянии и с такими же бездонно-черными глазами. С ее рук падали темные перья, а сама слуга грозно уставилась на гостя, с долей презрения, даже возмущения, каркнув:

— Что тут творится, госпожа?

— У нас гость, Мерула...

Это был, наверное, единственный раз, когда ведьма была настолько раздражена появлением слуги. В то же время она немного печально наблюдала за тем, как отстранился от них Мишэль, прикрывая ладонью лицо. Сквозь пальцы было достаточно хорошо видно, как Элла покраснел, и это продолжало удивлять девушку не меньше всего уже произошедшего.

Рассмотрев посетителя, Мерула отошла от колдуньи, ухмыльнувшись. Похоже, она сочла его вполне безобидным, но все же держалась близко, ведь кому как не ей было знать, что порой внешность обманчива.

— И что же этот Казанова от вас хотел?

— Да я тут мимо проходил, гляжу — хижина, и что-то так чая выпить захотелось...

Женщина подозрительно прищурилась, и вдруг ее глаза сверкнули:

— А почему, позвольте узнать, горшки у дома разбитые?

На ее коже проступили черные точки, а ладони медленно скрючивались, но Ами схватила ее за плечо:

— Все хорошо. Дорогой гость просто в восторге от чая, и он уже уходит, — на этих словах она указала быстрым взглядом на дверь.

— Да-да, в восторге, жаль лишь, что его мне так и не дали попробовать, — наигранно горько вздохнул Элла и скрестил руки на груди, демонстративно скалясь.

Несмотря на приказ, Мерула приходила во все большую ярость, что ощущалось, наверное, в любом уголке дома.

— Видела я, какие чаи вы хотели попробовать, — прошипел оборотень и резко дернулся с места.

Кажется, она целилась мужчине в глаз, но тот ловко проскользнул под рукой рассвирепевшей слуги и оказался за спиной обомлевшей Амаранты, обнимая ее и показывая ворону язык.

— Мерула, хватит!

Ами отмерла и дала прислужнице такую оплеуху, что звук разнесся эхом по комнате, но сама женщина не произнесла ничего, покорно склонив голову. После этого травница собралась все же слегка стукнуть и Мишэля, но тот быстрее перехватил ее ладонь и поцеловал, наблюдая за вмиг оживившимся вороном.

Она вновь ослушалась хозяйку, но Элла, заметив порывы слуги к нападению, опять встал за спину девушки, хитро сияя изумрудными огоньками глаз.

Ворожея быстро сообразила, что все же этих двоих больше не стоит держать в одном помещении, потому, схватив оборотня за рукав, выставила ее за дверь, проговорив что-то про новых жертв, которых та не привела, и энергию, которой ведьма сегодня не получила. Вот только стоило ей вернуться в комнату, как перед ней развернулась неожиданная сцена: ее незваный гость, высунувшись из окна, весело хохотал, смотря на взбешенную Мерулу.

— Да не увел бы я твою хозяйку, что ты так переживаешь? — протянул мужчина, вытирая навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.

Прорычав что-то нечленораздельное, Амаранта с нежданной смелостью отвела светловолосого от окна, закрыв ставни.

— Чая вроде не пили, а так дурачитесь, — пожурила она Эллу, сдерживая смех.

— Хм, да, пожалуй, не выпил, но понюхал же! — хихикнул зеленоглазый, внимательно взглянув на шатенку.

После этого никто из них уже не смог сдержаться — Ами залилась смехом, заразив им и мужчину.

Он смеялся, закрыв глаза, и чародейка решительно потянулась к его лицу, схватив его за плечи. Их губы наконец соприкоснулись, и Мишэль, похоже, был этим тоже вполне доволен, судя по рукам, перемещающимся по спине девы. Но спустя какие-то мгновения раздался противный, оглушивший своей внезапностью звук. 

Нехотя светловолосый разорвал сладкую ласку и отстранился от девушки, проверяя наручные часы. Его лицо приобрело задумчивый вид, и молодой мужчина поджал губы, с болью взглянув на чародейку, стоящую перед ним. В изумрудных глазах красноречивее слов отражались метания гостя и то, насколько сильно его разрывало между выбором остаться или уйти.

Элла приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не издал и звука, лишь качнул головой, вторя своим мыслям.

— Прости, — все же смог выдавить он из себя. — Нам не стоило... Мне нужно уходить.

Ами тоже не смогла проронить ни слова. Она до боли сжала кулаки, губы и веки, пытаясь не выдать того, что ее бы только испортило — слезы.

— А может как-то повременишь? — она все еще не отпускала его плечи.

Гость замер, глядя на Амаранту, на терзания, вдруг просочившиеся на ее, казалось бы, каменном лице. Глубоко в его груди что-то вдруг надломилось, и в следующее мгновение он порывисто прижался губами ко лбу ворожеи и крепко обнял ее тело.

— Я обещаю тебе, что когда все кончится, я обязательно вернусь к тебе, — шептал зеленоглазый ей на ухо. — Слышишь? Я вернусь и заберу тебя отсюда! Ты станешь свободной, и я сделаю все, чтобы сделать тебя счастливой. Обещаю!

_"Но он так и не вернулся"._

_Ведьма глотала слезы, закрывая глаза руками. Возможно, чтобы этого не видела Королева, а может потому, что белизна Пустоты почти ослепила их._

_— Знаешь, он уже, наверное, мертв, — предположила Белла, коря себя за то, что решилась выслушать всю историю жизни травницы._

_Ей было не скучно, но в крайней степени жалко._

_— Ты... Ты специально это делаешь?! — сил кричать уже не оставалось, поэтому шатенка лишь стукнулась лбом в грудину демона, да так и осталась, уткнувшись в нее, рыдать._

_Внезапно, даже для себя, женщина обняла это юное дитя, приговаривая:_

_— Когда-нибудь нас найдут. Нет такого мира, куда бы не сунулся чей-то любопытный нос, — она слегка усмехнулась._

_Ворожея тоже хихикнула, но уже происходило нечто, не предвещающее ничего хорошего._

_Амарант в ее волосах медленно съеживался и засыхал._

**Author's Note:**

> Фик не является продолжением истории "Lusya M. Theory", лишь косвенным ответвлением для расширения истории. Однако тоже является частью серии.
> 
> Фик был написан в соавторстве с Мари_Мороз, которой на данный момент нет на ао3.
> 
> Фик объединяет наши истории. Для моих фф является преканоном, для Ведьминских — пост.
> 
> Больше об этом и остальных моих фанфиках (и не только) — https://vk.com/misundayrang  
> Группа дорогой Ведьмы — https://vk.com/a.d.vgolove


End file.
